Paris
Paris is the capital and most populous city of France. It is one of the many interests of Elizabeth, and is mentioned, and even seen, in parts throughout the game. ''BioShock Infinite'' When Booker DeWitt sees Elizabeth for the first time in Monument Tower, he witnesses her open up a Tear to an alternate version of Paris in 1983. The Tear is open only for a short time, as Elizabeth is forced to close it to escape an oncoming fire truck. Paris is mentioned frequently throughout the game, mostly by Elizabeth, who has a romantic obsession with it. In her tower, she was exposed to Parisian art, architecture, literature, and fashion via books or by peeking through Tears. On the airship The First Lady, Booker tells Elizabeth that he is taking her to Paris. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Prelude La Poche du Temps Café At the beginning of Burial at Sea - Episode 2, Elizabeth experiences a dream wherein she is living in Paris circa 1912. She explores the sunny city on a street called Rue du Marché, next to the river Seine and a stunning view of the Eiffel Tower, encountering unlikely personages such as famed artist Georges Seurat and even the fictional character Cosette from Les Misérables; and Christian and Roxanne from Cyrano de Bergerac. The dream becomes outlandishly romantic as Elizabeth continues on. At one point she asks a bookstore clerk for a copy of Edith Wharton's The Age of Innocence, but the clerk replies the book hasn't been written yet. A French song, La Vie en Rose by Édith Piaf, initially heard from a phonograph, is soon hummed or sung aloud by a crowd of French citizens and fills the air. It is even chirped by a bluebird that perches on Elizabeth's finger. Fleurs de la Victoire Fleurs de la Victoire (English: Victory Flowers) is a fairly large floristry shop in Paris, set between Boucherie - Charcuterie and Fromagerie d'Exception in the corner of the building. It has an impressive outdoor display of some of the flowers the business has to offer, including: geranium, hyacinth, iris, red roses, marguerite, and narcissus, among others. The player can't enter the business, making the rest of the shop's inventory unknown. As Elizabeth walks nearby the shop, an artist right outside takes a break in painting the Eiffel Tower to greet her. Fromagerie d'Exception Fromagerie d'Exception (English: Exceptional Cheese) is a cheese shop in Paris, selling various soft and blue cheeses, set in between Fleurs de la Victoire and Hotel l'Auberge du Bonheur. Elizabeth is unable to enter the shop, but a cheese display has been set outside the facade. Cheeses sold are: Chèvre, Brie, Camembert, Gruyère, Cantal, and Roquefort. Underneath the display, one will find a small mouse eating cheese. An artist selling his drawings sits outside the shop along with his friend. One of the men is caught off guard when Elizabeth approaches, as the two were discussing the "pretty American girl" a la Elizabeth. Œuvres Distinguées Œuvres Distinguées (English: Distinguished Works) is a bookstore in Paris, neighboring Le Triomphe. If Elizabeth chooses to enter, she will be greeted by the shopkeeper who promotes his store as containing every book desirable at a reasonable price. Elizabeth asks if he has The Age of Innocence by Edith Wharton, but he does not, as the book has not been written yet. The bookstore is fairly small with a view to the locked garden at the Bookstore's backyard. The store is filled with bookshelves and books. A cat rests on the mat and a bird sits in a cage. Le Triomphe Le Triomphe (English: The Triumph) is an À la carte brasserie in Paris, neighboring Œuvers Distinguées. As Elizabeth walks past the restaurant, the maître d'hôtel, standing by the outdoor seating, will greet her. The interior of the restaurant is inaccessible, but Elizabeth can approach the people sitting in the fenced and awning-covered exterior of the restaurant. The outdoors has three tables, two of which are taken by loving couples, enjoying wine. One couple greet Elizabeth as they see her, while the man at the other table expresses his love to his wife, over a bottle of Verse Moi L'Ivresse, Bordeaux. : * * - 6F 00 * - 7F 50 Dessert * - 4F 50 Denouement Elizabeth is then surprised to find Sally, who loses a balloon and runs after it. As Elizabeth pursues Sally, the dream rapidly deteriorates into a nightmare, as the sky clouds over, rain falls, and the city itself takes on an increasingly sinister appearance as the streets lie empty and in ruin. While progressing through the nightmarish version of Paris, the city seemingly closes off behind Elizabeth if she turns back. When Elizabeth finally catches up to Sally, she experiences visions of the girl locked in a vent and screaming in pain as the heating increases. Elizabeth exclaims regret for abandoning Sally before reawakening in Rapture. Videos Gallery ''BioShock Infinite'' Concept Art and Models Elizabeth Dreaming of Paris Concept Art.png|''Concept art showing Elizabeth's adoration of the city.'' BioIRegentCinemaMarqueeJedi.png|''The cinema marquee seen through the Paris Tear, by Chad King (note: The "Theater" sign was not used).'' In-Game Images 1980's Paris through a tear.png|''The city of Paris in the 1980s.'' Tearparis1980s.gif|''The city of Paris in the 1980s (GIF).'' ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Concept Art and Models paris architecture 02 A cropped.jpg|''Concept art for the architecture, by Scott Doquette.'' BaSEp2 Modular Paris01.jpg|''Modular models for Paris architecture, by Calen Brait.'' BaSEp2 Modular Paris 02.jpg NewspaperParis Simple Diff.jpg|''"Journal Du Monde".'' Paris ArtistProps.png|''Claude Monet's drawing of Elizabeth.'' Paris ArtistProps Signed DIFF.png|''Claude Monet's drawing of Elizabeth with her name.'' Paris Morris column render and texture file.png|''A green cylindrical Morris column covered in advertisements'' Paris sign - Muscat de Tunisie.png|''Muscat de Tunisie'' Paris sign - Flirt Biscuits.png|''Flirt - Flirt Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile'' Paris sign - L'Oiseau ou La Cage.png|''L'Oiseau ou La Cage?'' Paris sign - Lefevre - Utile Gaufrettes Vanille.png|''Lefèvre-Utile Petites Gaufrettes Vanille'' Paris sign - Mekka.png|''Mekka Sont Délicieuses'' Paris poster 1 - La Premiere Fleur du Printemps.png|''La Première Fleur du Printemps - Soirée de Gala'' Paris poster 2 - La Saison de l'Amour.png|''La Saison de l'Amour - Bal Populaire'' Paris poster 3 - La Fete du Printemps.png|''La Fête du Printemps - Concert en Plein Air - Vendredi!'' Paris poster 4 - Folies.png|''Folies - La Revue de Paris!'' Paris poster 5 - Les Fleurs de Paris.png|''Les Fleurs de Paris - Un Spectacle de Belles Danseuses'' Paris poster 7 - Bal Masque dans la Maison du Mystere.png|''Bal Masqué dans la Maison de Mystère'' Paris poster 9 - Quelle Suprise.png|''Quelle Suprise - Au Théâtre Comique de Paris'' Paris poster 11- Bal au Caberet Rose.png|''Bal au Cabaret Rose - Tous les Dimanches!'' Paris poster 12 - Divine Paris.png|''Divine Paris! - Soirée Dansante'' Paris poster 14 - L'Euphorie de la Liberte.png|''L'Euphorie de la Liberté - Concert en Bord de Seine'' In-Game Images Elizabeth's Fantasy-03.jpeg|''The shops and businesses.'' Elizabeth's Fantasy-05.jpeg|''Happy, carefree people.'' Man Cycling Along Birds In Paris.jpg|''Cycling along birds in the sunlight.'' BaSE2 Paris Fromagerie d'Exception Mouse.jpg|''A mouse and its cheese.'' Catdogmarketparis.jpg|''Cats and dogs.'' Happylilbluebird.jpg|''Life is but a dream.'' BaSE2 Paris L'Oiseau ou La Cage.jpg|''L'Oiseau ou La Cage?'' Ka-razynightmare.jpg|''A nightmare of cards.'' BaSE2 Paris DeWitt Investigations Stairs Sally.jpg|''A familiar face.'' Paris-DeWitt Investigations-Sally.png|''A familiar door.'' Nightmaresally.jpg|''The furnace room.'' Behind the Scenes *The song played in Paris in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 is "La Vie en Rose", by Édith Piaf. *The cinema seen when Elizabeth opens the Tear in BioShock Infinite is at the time showing "La Revanche du Jedi," which translates to "Revenge of the Jedi," the original title for the real world film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. *The name of the café Elizabeth is seated at the start is the "La Poche du Temps". This translates to something like "The pocket of time" and points out that this "Paris" is really just a small pocket of spacetime and is not real. *The 1983 version of Paris is, technically, an anachronism. The Eiffel Tower is seen at night with its famous golden lights on. The "golden lights" were only installed two years later, in 1985.The Eiffel Tower’s Illuminations on La Tour Eiffel *There are a few hidden messages in the nightmarish version of Paris that speak to Elizabeth's past and foreshadow her future and events in the Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC. These include the Lutece twins' empty rowboat floating down the river; a French poster referencing a masquerade ball; silhouette photos of Columbia, Daisy Fitzroy, the Luteces, Booker DeWitt, and Elizabeth herself; Sally's doll head rolling down a set of stairs; a blurred painting of Booker revealing the location of the Ace in the Hole in Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic; an ace playing card which blows in front of her as she runs through the streets; a storefront advertising a lobotomy (along with a restraint bed, restraint chair, and medical tray); a wind chime made of wrenches; and the Statue of Columbia from Monument Island in the form of a fountain. In addition immediately after confronting Sally, turning around results in only empty cages left scattered in the "L'Oiseau ou la Cage" booth. Paris painting - Silhouettes.png|''Silhouettes from the past (note: the silhouettes of Zachary Hale Comstock, Jeremiah Fink and two of the Columbia silhouettes were not used in-game).'' Paris painting - Booker nightmare.png|''A mysterious painting of Booker.'' BaSE2 Paris Sally's Doll Sarah's Head.jpg|''Sarah's head.'' Lighthouse Ace playing card.png|''A playing card featuring an ace and a lighthouse.'' Paris BillBoard Fat Lobotomy 01 DIFF.png|''A billboard for a lobotomy.'' Wrenchchimes.jpg|''Wrench wind-chimes and Columbian statues.'' *Many of the posters seen in Paris are based off of vintage advertisements: **The poster referencing a masquerade ball "Bal Masqué Dans La Maison Du Mystère" is based on an Art Nouveau drawing by Henri Privat-Livemont, originally titled "Biscuits & Chocolat Delacre".Henri Privat-Livemont on Widewalls The poster in-game has edited the text and added a butterfly masquerade mask to the woman's face. **The "Les Fleurs De Paris" was inspired by a "Papier à Cigarettes" poster for Job cigarette paper and the "La Première Fleur du Printemps" poster was inspired by a "Crème Éclair" poster, both designed by Georges Meunier.Papier à Cigarettes Job, Hors Concours, Paris 1889 Original Print on Rue MarcellinGeorges Meunier (French, 1869-1942) Crème Éclair on Skinner **The "Bal au Cabaret Rose" poster was inspired by a "Les cigarettes Mekka" poster, designed by Charles Loupot.Les cigarettes Mekka on Artnet ***The sign for "Mekka Sont Délicieuses" was also taken from the same poster. **The "Compagnie Francaise Des Chocolats Et Des Thés" is largely identical to a poster designed by Théophile Steinlen.Chocolate de la Compagnie Francaise on Yaneff International **The "Quelle Surprise!" poster was inspired by a "Café Malt" poster, designed by Lucien Lefèvre.Café Malt on Artnet **The "La Saison de L'Amour" poster was inspired by a "Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile. Jeune fille aux cymbales" poster by Delphin Enjolras.Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile. Jeune fille aux cymbales on Artnet **Three posters were originally designed by Alphonse Mucha.Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile on ArtsyFlirt Biscuits on ArtsyLu petite gaufrette vanille on Artnet ***The "Divine Paris!" poster was inspired by a "Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile" poster. ***The "Folies" poster was inspired by a "Flirt Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile" poster. The words "Lefèvre-Utile" can still be seen on the gate detailing. ****The original poster can also be seen in the game. ***The "La Fête Du Printemps Concert En Plein Air" poster was inspired by a "Lefèvre-Utile petites gaufrettes vanille" lithograph. ****A variation of the original lithograph can also be seen in the game. **The "L'Euphorie de la Liberté" poster was based on a "Muscat de Tunisie" wine label. ***The same label also exists in the game as an oval sign. Henri Privat-Livemont - Biscuits & Chocolat Delacre Poster 1896.jpg|''Biscuits & Chocolat Delacre.'' Georges Meunier - Papier à Cigarettes - Job Poster 1899.png|''Papier à Cigarettes.'' Georges Meunier - Crème Éclair Poster 1895.png|''Crème Éclair.'' Charles Loupot - Les cigarettes Mekka Poster 1919.png|''Les Cigarettes Mekka sont Délicieuses.'' T. A. Steinlen - Chocolate de la Compagnie Francaise Poster 1899.png|''Compagnie Francaise Des Chocolats Et Des Thes.'' Lucien Lefevre - Cafe Malt Poster 1892.png|''Café Malt.'' Delphin Enjolras - Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile. Jeune fille aux cymbales Poster 1909.png|''Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile. Jeune fille aux cymbales.'' Alphonse Mucha - Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile Poster 1897.png|''Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile.'' Alphonse Mucha - Flirt Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile Poster 1899.png|''Flirt Biscuits Lefèvre-Utile.'' Alphonse Mucha - Lu petite gaufrette vanille Lithograph.jpg|''Lefèvre-Utile petites gaufrettes vanille.'' Muscat de Tunisie wine label.png|''Muscat de Tunisie'' *In addition, the texture file shows three more posters that were not used. These remain largely unchanged from the source material. Paris posters diffuse.png Oude Genever label.jpeg|''Oude Genever label'' Mont Dore label.jpeg|''Mont Doré label'' Oude Klare label.jpeg|''Oude Klare label'' Oude Schiedam label.png|''Oude Schiedam label'' *The reflection of Paris seen in the river is not actually a reflection: Everything "reflected" is actually a mirrored model attached underneath the non-reflected model. *The bird that lands on Elizabeth's finger will always pick up tweeting La Vie en Rose exactly on the same part where the song playing in the background is at the time. Because of this, the whole song was recorded as if a bird would have tweeted it. There are seven other renditions, aside from the original. All of them are combined the further Elizabeth advances through the city. *The Paris in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 is the first time in the series that live cats and dogs are seen, as only deceased ones can be found in Rapture and Columbia. *Two baby carriages can be found in the city. The carriage is an exact replica of the one found outside the Kashmir Restaurant in BioShock. *Some of the paintings seen throughout the Paris sequence in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 belong to various Impressionist and Post-Impressionist artists including, Georges Seurat, Édouard Manet, Paul Cézanne and Claude Monet. In fact, the first two painters that greet Elizabeth are Claude Monet (the man that offered the drawing) and Georges Seurat. **The real world paintings are the following: ***''Boat in the Flood at Port Marly'' (1876) - Alfred Sisley ***''Place du Theatre Francais Rain Effect'' (1898) - Camille Pissarro ***''Water Lilies'' (1916) - Claude Monet ***''A Bar at the Folies-Bergère'' (1882) - Édouard Manet ***''A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte'' (1904) - Georges Seurat ***''La Goulue Arriving at the Moulin Rouge with Two Women'' (1892) - Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec ***''Lady Agnew of Lochnaw'' (1892) - John Singer Sargent ***''Still Life with Apples'' (1893–1894) - Paul Cézanne ***''Luncheon of the Boating Party'' (1880–1881) - Pierre-Auguste Renoir ***''At Mouquin's'' (1905) - William Glackens *In addition to the various Impressionist and Post-Impressionist artists and paintings present in Elizabeth's Paris dream sequence in Burial at Sea - Episode 2, several scenes in this introductory level are meant to be reenactments of real-life paintings. The recreations include Paul Cézanne's oil painting The Card Players, and Édouard Manet's paintings The Garden of Pere Lathuille and In the Conservatory. Paris 3.png|''Paul Cézanne's oil painting The Card Players is recreated here by two Parisians.'' Paris 2.png|''Édouard Manet's 1879 oil painting The Garden of Pere Lathuille recreated outside a cafe.'' Parismonetcav.png|''Édouard Manet's 1879 painting In the Conservatory recreated in a garden.'' References de:Paris ru:Париж Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Locations